


Out of Harm’s Way

by coveredsnow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredsnow/pseuds/coveredsnow
Summary: Tony is having a bad day, until he gets a pleasant surprise in the form of a minor deity with a few tricks up his sleeve.





	Out of Harm’s Way

Standing in the elevator, Tony tried to roll the ache out of his shoulders. It wasn’t budging. He sighed, focusing on his reflection in the mirrored wall. Unshaven, bags under the eyes ... he could feel grit in his mouth, and part of his hair was still matted with purple blood that a cursory rinse hadn’t shifted. It was one of those days, where if it had been possible to shrug out of his skin ...

They hadn’t been prepared for an attack like that, not with Nat and Clint somewhere undisclosed, and Bruce at a conference in Vienna. Tony leaned against the elevator wall, trying to take some of the weight in his knees, off his feet. He was pretty sure you weren’t meant to feel the pulse in your temple that distinctly. 

Pepper had used one of the Come-To-This-Meeting-Tony vouchers he’d given her for Christmas for tomorrow, which meant it was important, and that she was worried about something, and that he’d have to make a good impression. But, he realized, with a sharp throb in his forehead, he hadn’t spent yesterday finessing the latest Starkphone design like she’d asked. Instead, he’d spent hours in a coffee-and-adrenaline-fueled haze, trying to figure out whether he could repurpose the mini-repulsors on the bots Doom had sent to spy on the tower. For ... what? A hover-phone? _Fuck_.

Then there had been the attack today, and he hadn’t had time ... he hadn’t ...

“Sir?”

“Right, right.” He got up from where he’d slumped to the floor, forcing his eyes open. The elevator had stopped at his level. He seriously considered crawling down the corridor, but decided he wasn’t quite at that point. Just ... a shower ... then bed. He felt something stick in his throat, a little bit like he’d swallowed an ice cube. He could usually handle the stress of his job, but when it got like this ...

He left a trail of clothes on his way to the bathroom. Shirt, hopping out of his pants, stepping ungracefully out of his underwear. He put a hand on the door, bracing himself for the cold shower that would punch him back to personhood. He opened it.

And blinked.

Instead of the white tile, harsh light and glass shower door, there was green. A lot of green. A dark, mossy carpet covered the floor. Wait ... he dug his toes in. Actual moss. And it was hard to see in the dim lighting, but the walls seemed to have been replaced: trees, with shadowed, knotted branches twisting together, bracketed the room. The ceiling was lost to darkness. All light came from a soft, bioluminescent glow … and candles. Candles surrounding a teal pool of water, the size of a large hot-tub, embedded in a gentle rise of the floor. Steam was rising slowly from the surface.

And almost slipping into existence as he turned, the dark brown and green of his clothes seeming to grow out of the room ...

“I thought you were in Asgard!” Tony blurted out. Then listened in shock. There was no echo. “What did you do to my bathroom?”

“I shifted it,” Loki said, sauntering toward him.

“Shifted it ...?” Tony said, even as Loki embraced him, resting a hand on his neck, pulling him forward.

“A dimension or two,” Loki murmured, lightly kissing his shoulder. “And I was in Asgard, but I saw the news. I thought it looked messy. Thought you might welcome a hand.”

“You - you watch Earth news in Asgard?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Of course. I have to keep up.” Tony grinned.

“You care about me.”

“Don’t push it, Stark,” he warned.

“You were _worried_ about me.” Loki’s expression softened. He placed a hand either side of Tony’s face.

“Of course I was.” He raised an eyebrow, looking Tony up and down. “And it seems my concerns weren’t unwarranted.”

“Welcome home honey, you look like shit?”

“You could certainly use a bath,” Loki said, propelling Tony toward the pool by his shoulders.

“Purple blood. It’s a killer. I’ll never be able to wear that shirt again.”

“What a shame,” Loki whispered in his ear, and Tony felt goosebumps erupt on his arms. He dipped a toe into the pool, and, after an initial sting from the heat, felt a wonderful, soothing warmth blossom through his foot. He lowered himself in, and felt heat roll up the small of his back, soothing the scrapes and aches from the battle, spreading out to his shoulders. He let out a moan, resting comfortably on the soft floor of the pool. His jaw was suddenly so relaxed, he could barely speak. “Wuhh ... wah?”

“There’s a draft in the water. I used to brew it for warriors. You’ll get used to it.” Already, he felt slightly less like a disembodied head.

“This ... is amazing, Lo.”

“Mmm.” Loki had walked around to the other side of the pool. He was holding a champagne flute, containing, if Tony wasn’t mistaken, juice from the huge, succulent, peach-like fruit that grew in Asgard. He made a grabby motion, and found himself holding one, too. He took a sip and swished it around his mouth, letting it wash away the taste of oil, dirt, burning. “Do you want to know something better?” Loki said. He looked very, very pleased with himself.

“Mm?”

“ _Slight_ temporal difference. Every hour in here is, oh, say ten minutes out there.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope,” Loki said, popping the ‘p’ deliberately. “Your machine said you had some kind of deadline.”

“Oh, I love you. Even though you just called Jarvis a machine. I love you.” Loki looked down at his boots as he took them off, a clear excuse to avoid eye-contact. Tony could have been imagining it, but in the soft glow, he thought he could see a blush on his cheekbones, and a slight smile. Sometimes, he was just too cute.

He put his glass down and took a breath in, preparing to sink his head under the water. Suddenly he heard a sharp clap, and what felt like a cold wind blasted through his hair.

“What was that?”

“Your hair was disgusting. It would have made the water dirty.”

“Yes ma’am, Tony muttered, mouth already half-submerged, then sank fully into the pool. Opening his eyes, he could see soft, golden light filtering through the water; just enough to reveal small bubbles floating up through the dark green. He raised a hand in front of his face, watching the hard calluses soften. Then at the other end of the pool, where the water was shallower, he saw a slim, pale leg dip in.

He raised himself slightly, eyes and nose just above the surface, watching as Loki turned to put his drink down, slim torso twisting, bare skin seeming to glow in the soft light. Looking back, he smirked at Tony.

“What?” Tony shook his head slowly. Loki was standing, silky black hair grazing his collar bones, his hands relaxed and open, the water just above his knees. Tony remembered the feel of the soft hair on Loki’s thighs, rubbed against his cheek.

Loki waded deeper, his black underwear disappearing in a flash of green a second before he sank below the surface. Tony rolled his eyes. Show-off.

Loki swam to his side in a couple of strokes, placing an arm around his shoulders.

“How do you feel?”

“Better,” Tony sighed, tucking his head between Loki’s shoulder and chin. “Thank you. I needed this.”

“You deserve it,” Loki murmured, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I saw what you did today.”

“Mm,” Tony hummed, nuzzling into his collar-bone. “Do we have to talk about work?”

“Of course not,” Loki said, smirking, sinking down so their heads were level. He placed a hand on Tony’s jaw, stroking a thumb over his stubble. “We don’t have to talk at all.”

Tony leaned into the soft kiss, bringing his legs forward to twist with Loki’s, feeling the slide of smooth skin against his own. He tasted the sweet juice on Loki’s mouth, and sucked his lip gently. Soon they were kissing passionately, and the heat Tony felt thrumming under his skin wasn’t just from the water. Loki sucked marks onto his neck that he’d relish having to hide later, and drew a thumb down the center of his back, magic creating little sparks of electricity that he knew Tony loved, a thousand perfect shocks.

Tony placed a hand on Loki’s chest and pushed him against the side of the pool. He took a deep breath and sank beneath the surface, pressing gentle kisses, taking his time, teasing a nipple with his teeth until he had to come up for air. When he did he saw Loki’s face flushed, mouth open, breathing heavily, and kissed him deeply, hand going lower to take hold of his cock.

“Ah -“ Loki gasped, placing a hand against Tony’s shoulder, eyes falling shut for a moment. When they opened again he met Tony’s gaze, pupils blown wide, and Tony savored the sight, the flush running from his collar-bones to his cheeks, long hair mussed, water beading on his face from the pool and the excitement.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, leaning forwards to kiss softly up Loki’s neck. He sucked slightly at the hollow under his jaw, and Loki hummed in pleasure, so he bit gently, imagining the bruise it would raise, if only for a minute.

Tony grinned into Loki’s shoulder as he felt a hand around his cock, warm and soft, almost liquid, somehow touching him everywhere he craved. But – he frowned. There was a hand on his shoulder, and one hand dragging nails gently down his back, so what … He leaned back to catch Loki’s gaze. He was looking smug again.

“You like that?” Tony dipped his face beneath the surface, and saw a swirl of water around his lower body, shifting and occasionally seeming to almost take shape. He raised his head.

“What the-“ He gasped as he felt his balls being massaged, while Loki kissed his shoulder and ran a hand down his back, and what felt like a mouth covered the head of his cock, sucking gently. “Are you fucking me _with the pool_?” Loki chuckled softly.

“I could, if you like,” he said, and Tony groaned, bucking into the warm grip.

“Why is this the – first time we’ve – done this?” He panted, then moaned as a particularly heady wave of pleasure washed over him.

“I was saving it for a special occasion,” Loki said, tugging Tony’s earlobe gently with his teeth, the warm breath making him shiver. “I became impatient.”

“Thank god for that,” Tony murmured, and slid a finger gently into Loki’s ass. He grinned as all the breath left him in one huff, cheeks flushed and eyes half-shut as he rolled back onto Tony’s hand. He loved knowing which buttons to press. “You like that, huh?” he said, feeling Loki’s cock jerk in his grip. Loki moaned in answer, and Tony covered the sound with his mouth, bringing Loki’s body closer to his own, marveling at the sensation of his rippling muscles beneath the water.

Tony wanted to spend all the time in the world getting to know Loki’s body in this new medium, but there was only so much he could take. Soon he was rutting helplessly, Loki’s hot breath and shivering gasps in his ear, as Tony fingered him and stroked his long, thick cock. Whenever he hit the right spot, Loki gave a little hum of pleasure that sent electricity straight to his groin.

“Loki … I’m gonna –“

“Yeah, come on sweetheart, come on, I’ve got you,” Loki whispered, and that was all it took. Tony came on a crest of pleasure that rolled through his body like life, like ecstasy. He moaned, holding onto Loki’s arm for support as his orgasm rocked through him. Loki watched with a kind of admiration that would have made Tony feel self-conscious, if he wasn’t so far gone. Not wanting to be alone, he slid another finger into Loki, crooking it gently. Loki’s voice cracked on a _“Fuck,”_ and he thrust frantically into his fist, throwing his head back, breath coming faster and faster.

“Come on gorgeous, you’re so sexy like this, so beautiful, you know that?” Tony crooned, heady from the glow of his climax. “Come for me, beautiful, you know you want to, come for me, Loki.” Loki cried out, eyes falling shut, and Tony watched as his body shook, one hand grasping Tony’s bicep, hair slick from the water, drips beading on his eyelashes, mouth open in a small o of pleasure.

Tony was slightly awed, as he always was, by the experience of seeing someone so powerful so vulnerable. Loki let out small, helpless groans as he trembled, and Tony tried to commit each one to memory, although if he had anything to say about it, it wouldn’t be long until the next time.

Afterwards, he pushed a hand through Loki’s long, black hair, watching the faint ripples of light travel across his face. He relished these moments of calm – Loki’s soft and earnest gaze holding his, letting the silence speak for the both of them.

They sank to rest at the bottom of the pool, heads comfortably above the surface. Tony’s hand spread over Loki’s, the only contact between them. With the water such a perfect temperature, it was hard to tell where Tony’s body ended and the pool began, where Loki’s body began. Floating on a soft wave of pleasure, his eyes slid shut, closing out the dim lighting of the room, as his mind drifted away.

***

He awoke in soft, white sheets, and for a moment thought it might have been a wonderful dream. Then he saw Loki, dressed in Asgardian leather, cape sweeping to the floor. He was looking out of the window – a window, Tony realized, that showed New York at night, the gray of dawn not even edging over the horizon. Yet he felt fully-rested.

“What time is it?” He murmured, immediately irritated with himself for breaking the spell, as Loki turned with a smile, suddenly animated.

“Two AM,” he said. “But you’ve been sleeping for about nine hours. I took you out of the bathroom an hour ago.”

“My bathroom –“ Tony craned his neck toward the door.

“Back to normal, I’m afraid. One shouldn’t really maintain temporal disturbances in close quarters for long.”

“Mmm, no, that would be very bad,” Tony muttered, wiggling his toes into the deliciously soft sheets. Then, fully registering Loki’s dressed, not-in-bed state for the first time, he became more alert. “Do you have to leave?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Loki nodded, looking out of the window again.

“I have to continue assisting the recovery operation on Asgard. It’s part of my –“ He pursed his lips. The word ‘penance’ went unsaid. Tony felt his stomach sink. Not that he should have expected anything else.

“Jarvis, lights at 60%,” Tony murmured, getting out of bed. He walked over to Loki, placing a finger under his jaw to gently turn his head. “Thank you for waiting for me to wake up,” he said. “That was –“ He frowned, staring at a spot under Loki’s jaw. There was a clear, pale purple bruise. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing pointlessly at it with his thumb. “I thought that would heal. Why-“ Loki caught Tony’s hand in his, and brought it gently to his lips, kissing the fingers.

“I’m keeping it on purpose,” he said with a sly smile, and Tony’s breath caught in his throat. “It will give the guards something to talk about.” Tony grinned, suddenly not so put out.

“Have fun at work,” he said, kissing Loki softly on the lips. Loki’s mouth pulled up in a smirk.

“You too,” he said. With a flash of green, Tony found himself suddenly alone. But the smile on his face would linger for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are the fuel that feed this writing-machine; if you enjoyed this, I’d love for you to let me know 😊  
> Constructive criticism also welcomed! If there’s something that jarred you / took you out of the story, I’d like to improve.
> 
> Talking of this story – I started to get too involved! So now there will be a plottier, more relationship-focussed sequel. I can’t say when this will be, because I know it will be a longer work, and I want to do it well. I’m currently working on a [de-aged Tony fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441238/chapters/38498054) that I don’t intend to abandon. So [subscribe to me on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredsnow/), or follow my writing tumblr [coveredsnow](http://coveredsnow.tumblr.com/), if you’d like updates when a sequel is posted 😊


End file.
